


maybe I do

by sceptical



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptical/pseuds/sceptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between handing Oliver the mug and taking his tablet, Connor is struck with a feeling of how familiar and nice and <i>domestic</i> their exchange is.<br/>That feeling is quickly swallowed up by complete and utter panic.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Shit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I do

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. If there are any, please let me know!

"You're out of milk," Connor calls out.

"Again?" The disgruntled voice comes from inside the bedroom. "Don't put the carton back in, at least." Freshly showered Oliver emerges from the bedroom, ruffles his hair and looks around blindly. "Are you sure they're not out here?"

Connor stifles a grin over his cup, "Haven't seen them. Coffee?"

He leans on the counter with his open tablet in front of him, forgotten, while he watches a mostly-naked Oliver pad around the apartment – “Can I get some help, please? _Ouch!_ ” - and tries to concentrate on how funny Oliver looks patting down all the flat surfaces, rather than how adorable his face is all squinty-eyed.

It isn’t until Oliver comes around the kitchen bench a _second_ time - "I _swear_ I put them down here" - that Connor finally slides them from his jacket pocket.

“Oh look, I found them.” He leans over, “hold still.” And places them delicately over Oliver’s (adorably) crinkled nose.

“Oh. Thanks.” Oliver blinks as his vision sharpens. “Where did-"

Connor cuts him off with a short, fierce kiss and says, "Good morning,” over another sip of coffee.

Oliver blinks dreamily through his lopsided frames, “Morning.”

This is apparently too much for Connor to resist as he leans in again.

"We have a new case today," he mumbles against Oliver's lips. "And I have to go."

Oliver stays silent and just kisses him back.

“Okay, that’s it.” One more. "I _really_ have to go."

“Mhmm.”

Connor pulls away to check the time and groans. "Annalise is going to kill me.”

Oliver clears his throat and straightens his glasses, "Yeah, and I should get changed.”

"Here, I made coffee." He thrusts the cup into Oliver’s hand in a vain attempt at some distance.

"Thanks. Don't forget your tablet."

Somewhere between handing Oliver the coffee mug and taking his tablet, Connor is struck with a feeling of how familiar and nice and  _domestic_ their exchange is. That feeling is quickly swallowed up by a splutter of complete panic.

_Shit._

It must show because the next thing he sees is Oliver’s sweetly concerned face very close to his. Sweet? Since when did he think of anything as _sweet?_

“Are you okay?”

He steps back and crosses his arms. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

Oliver frowns. “Are you sure? You’ve gone really pale.”

Connor tries to dodge Oliver’s hand, but it actually feels really nice and steady presses to his forehead.

“Let me go, I'm fine.” Connor refuses to look at Oliver and stubbornly fixates on the wall instead as he tries to regulate his breathing.

Oliver ignores him and brings up his other hand to run the backs of his fingers against Connor’s cheeks and down his clenched jaw. “Hmm, you don’t feel warm.”

Gently Oliver tilts his forehead to touch Connor’s. This time Connor can't help but look straight at the guy since he takes up his entire field of vision.

_Crap._

They stay like this for just a few seconds and Connor wonders if Oliver can feel his thudding heartbeat reverberating through him.

“Um, what are we doing?”

Oliver smiles, hearing the thread of amusement in Connor’s still very defensive tone, “Shut up. This is what my mom does.”

Connor catches himself and pulls back. Unoffended Oliver feels is own forehead, muttering about teas and iron deficiency.

_I'm screwed._

He walks backwards towards the door.

"Um," he fumbles with the door handle, "I've gotta go."

He yanks it open. "I'll... call you."

The door slams shut.

"Bye?"

 

* * *

 

_Knock, knock, knock._

Oliver opens the door to a slightly disheveled Connor, "Hey-"

“I don’t like musicals,” he blurts out. He wasn't meant to say that.

“What? Okay, that’s a shame, but…”

“But I don’t mind a good play or concert.”

“Right." Oliver goes slightly squinty-eyed again, "Why are you…”

“And I am principally against chick flicks and those stupid cop shows you like.”

That makes Oliver smile. “Trust me, I’m never watching _Law and Order_ with you ever again. _SVU_ or otherwise.”

The small tight knot Connor had been carrying around all day slowly loosens. He hesitates.

"I can be kind of messy.”

Oliver nods slowly, “I know, I’ve seen the inside of your apartment.”

“And a bit of a workaholic.”

Oliver bites the inside of his cheek. Connor's determination and the gravity of his words made him think this wasn't the moment for jokes. “That's okay, me too.”

“ _And_ I'm not a fan of those Sci-fi movies.”

" _Any_ of them?" Oliver sighs. "I just don't think you've watched them properly-"

"Okay, okay, that bit is negotiable. But I draw the line at the dressing up thing."

"Even in bed?" Oliver's lips quirk and he pinkens slightly, even as he says it.

That makes Connor grin. "Okay, we can negotiate that too. Oh, and I hate holidays."

Oliver thinks about Christmas dinners, New Years Fireworks and the inventive things they could probably do with tinsel. “We can work on that.”

“Yeah,” Connor finally lets out a huge breath. “Okay, we can.”

Oliver stops fighting it and smiles widely, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

For the first time domestic, familiar and nice doesn’t seem so bad. The knot loosens entirely and something more solid and warm starts to bloom in chest.

Connor smiles an actual smile - still crooked and sexy, but real. “Okay.” He finally walks in through the door and kisses Oliver softly and slowly. "Hey."

"Hey."

“My turn for dinner tonight?”

"Yeah, but..." Oliver runs his fingers over Connor's tie and tugs, "I'm not feeling that hungry right now."

The smirk is back. "Me neither."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't own either of these idiots.


End file.
